


White Panel Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With careful instructions, Daddy guides Jonny into Sherly's waiting hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everyone in this story is a CONSENTING ADULT. John and Sherlock enjoy AGEPLAY. They pretend to be Jonny and Sherly. Sherlock likes to PRETEND to be a girl. Please don't read this, if you are offended by DADDY KINK. Mycroft and Lestrade like to PRETEND to be Sherly's and Jonny's Daddies. It is SEXUAL.  
> Please read the previous story for better understanding.
> 
>  
> 
> This follows directly after Dark Blue Walls. It can be read as a stand-alone, but still having read all the stories in this series makes much more sense.

As they made their way through the hallway into Daddy's room, Jonny and Sherly are giddy with anticipation. They giggle and laugh and tickle each other. Daddy had promised them that he would help Jonny with this and he was as excited as them.

Daddy watched as Sherly skipped down the hallway, absentmindedly touching the white panel walls with her long fingers. The only downside, he thought, was that Da wouldn't be there to watch this. He was called into work this morning, but Daddy had promised last night that this would happen today. A promise is promise and they deserved it.

Since Jonny and Sherly had skipped ahead they were already on his bed when he entered."Now, my darlings, you need to calm down or I'll stop this immediately." He looked at them sternly, before telling them to undress. Both eager, they undressed and folded their clothes. Daddy could see both of his little ones were already aroused. He had Sherly lie down on her back, Jonny kneeling between her legs.

"Now, Jonny, Sherly is giving you something very special. You have to thank her for it properly by taking her with respect and making it good for her, too."

Jonny nodded solemnly and looked at his Daddy with large eyes. His eyes so wide and big and innocent, it was unbelievable sweet. How could Daddy ever resist those eyes?

"Sherly likes to feel special. Can you make her feel special?"

"I could kiss her, Daddy. Like you sometimes kiss me and then I feel like the happiest boy in the world." Daddy smiled at that. Oh, wasn't he sweet.

"That would be good. Telling her is nice, too." With his hands he motioned Jonny to start with the kissing.

It was a little clumsy, but soon it heated up. He kissed her mouth first then kissed her upper body. He then proceeded to tell her how pretty she looked and that he loved her. Sherly sighed happily at first, but Jonny soon noticed Sherly liked certain parts of her body kissed more, for example the side of her neck or her nipples. Jonny especially enjoyed sucking nipples. He loved sucking at things and Sherly started to moan.

Jonny started to rut against her, his penis searching for friction. When he tried to spread Sherly's legs more to get to her tight entrance, Daddy had to stop him.

"No, no, Jonny. You can't just stick it in like that." Jonny stopped and sat up.

"You might hurt Sherly like that. Do you want to hurt her?" Jonny shook his head in answer. "Now remember what Daddy always does."

"Daddy takes the sticky stuff on his finger and then puts it down there first."

"Good boy. The sticky stuff is called lube. Give me your hand, I'll add some to your fingers. You have to do that to open Sherly up. Her entrance will soften and relax. Then your penis can fit into her without her hurting. Okay?"

Jonny rubbed it a little between his fingers, spreading it. Then he put his indexfinger to Sherly's hole and slid in. Sherly made a distressed noise and Jonny looked at his Daddy.

"Sherly didn't like that. Try a little slower, soft motions. It's very sensitive down there and Sherly doesn't like to get hurt. Kiss her a little, distract her from your fingers. Let me tell you a secret. Sherly especially likes to be kissed on the inside of her thighs."

Daddy once again leaned back a little to watch Jonny and Sherly. So sweet and lovely. Jonny was trying very hard and soon he could slid in is finger very easily while Sherly made happy noises.

"Add another finger. When they go in easily you can spread them a little when you're inside."

He watched. Jonny kissed and rubbed his sister. His two fingers opening her up more and more. Daddy shuffled a little until he could whisper into his little girl's ears.

"How does it feel, pumpkin? Are you okay?"

Sherly nodded happily. Daddy brushed her hair back from her forhead. His little girl was so pretty. He knew John and Sherlock never take part in sexual acts together outside of this flat, so it will be their first time anal sex. Mycroft thought that would make it extra special. He smiled.

"You're doing very good, Jonny. Now I want you to find Sherly's prostate."

"What's a postat, Daddy?" Jonny asked. "It's going to make Sherly feel really really good. When you have my fingers in you, Jonny, sometimes I brush across a spot that makes you feel extra good. Do you know what I mean?"

Jonny nodded. "Well, that's your prostate and you can find it on the inside of Sherly. It's a little bump, that you can feel on the inner wall. Here, let me guide you." Daddy took Jonny's fingers and guided them down. He knew very well were Sherly's prostate was. "Curl you fingers a little and brush softly against the bump."

Jonny did and Sherly moaned and arched off the bed.

"See, you found it, Jonny. Very good. How about you add a third finger and on every other thrust you brush against that bump."

Jonny did as he was told. Sherly soon started to sweat and moaned wantonly. So pretty. When Daddy thought she was ready, he told Jonny to stop.

He slicked up Jonny's penis with lube and was rewarded with a sigh, when touching the hot, hard flesh. He gripped it and lined it up with Sherly's entrance.

"You have to push in very, very slow. Once you are seated, wait until Sherly says it is okay for you to move." He pushed the head in, wriggling a little and then let go. Jonny concentrated very hard and moved very slowly. It was a beautiful sight for Daddy and he was very happy his little ones wanted to share this with him.

Sherly and Jonny both moaned when Jonny was in.

"Kiss her." Daddy whispered to his boy and watched Jonny lean forward do kiss Sherly, who accepted the kiss eagerly. They broke and Sherly looked into Jonny's eyes sweetly and innocently. She nodded and whispered that it was okay for him to move again.

Slowly he started to move, both moaning and sighing. Daddy watched, trying to memorize this. His heart bursting with love for those two. He watched Sherly's face. Pleasure clearly written on her face. He watched a bead of sweat on her forehead. She looked so pretty. His own cock had been so hard for a while and he palmed himself through his slacks.

Jonny picked up speed and Daddy started to caress Sherly's penis. He wrapped his hand around her cock and watched how the added stimulation made Sherly close her eyes, her mouth open, breathing, gasping, moaning. She came. Her eyes opened the moment she climaxed, staring with wonder at Jonny and Daddy. Jonny followed, he wasn't able to hold back when he felt Sherly clench around him and at the sight of her face, he spurted deep inside her. Both lay panting on Daddy's bed, listening to him praising them gently.

A nap was in order. Daddy watched his little one's sleep. He hoped it had been as good for his little ones as it had been for him. He hadn't found release, yet, but somehow that wasn't important. His two little ones were. They were the center of his universe and soon Gregory would join them again and it would be perfect. His family together in their own little world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny and Sherly tell Da about their adventure and then enjoy some bath time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Suse. My wonderful amazing and brilliant beta, who also suggested this.

The case hadn't been difficult at all, so Gregory returned to the flat in the early afternoon. He was greeted by two very excited little ones.

"Da, Da, Jonny was inside me. Like you were inside of Daddy last night. It was amazing." Sherly wrapped her long lean self around him. Jonny, with no place left of Da to hug, just pulled on his hand to get his attention.

"Daddy said, I had to be very careful. I wanted to just stick my weenie into Sherly, but Daddy gave me lube so I could prepare her. Sherly felt really good inside. I like having my willy inside her. I hope Daddy lets me do it again. Do you think I could do it again?"

"Please, Sherly, Jonny! Let Da come inside and get settled before you attack him like that." Daddy reprimanded.

Jonny and Sherly took each one of Da's hand and led him to the living-room. They sat him down, put his feet up on the table and Sherly got him some water, while Jonny brought him slippers.

Daddy chuckled at the little ones' effort to please Da.

With a glass of water in his hand and slippers on his feet, Da motioned Sherly and Jonny over for them to sit next to him.

"Now, you can tell me all about your adventure this morning."

"Daddy showed me how to find Sherly's poostate."

"Prostate, sweetie. It's called a prostate." Daddy chimed in.

"Yeah! A postate. It made her feel really good when I touched it. She was moaning so prettily."

"I'm sure she did. And Sherly did you like having your brother inside of you?"

Sherly nodded eagerly. "He kissed me and told me I'm pretty. I always like being called pretty."

"You really are pretty, Sherly. I didn't just say it, 'cause Daddy said I should tell you."

Sherly blushed. Jonny went on, "I came inside Sherly. Like you did with Daddy yesterday, but we didn't watch it come out again. Maybe next time. Can I be in Sherly again, Daddy?"

"If Sherly wants it, too. But don't try it without me, you can hurt Sherly, when you are not careful."

Jonny nodded solemnly. "I don't wanna hurt Sherly. I love her so much. Like I love you and Da."

Daddy and Da smiled at him and told him they loved him and Sherly, too.

"Why don't you two go outside, and play in the garden. I want to say hello to Da and then talk about dinner and boring grown-up stuff. I promise we'll be there in a minute. Alright?"

Jonny and Sherly nodded and went to the garden hand in hand.

Da pulled his lover down on the couch and kissed him thoroughly.

"Hello, love." Da greeted his partner on the couch.

"I'm glad, you're back. It doesn't feel right without you anymore."

Da smiled. He had missed them this morning, too. He didn't think this whole scenario would be something long-term, but already he couldn't imagine life without Daddy, Sherly and Jonny.

"I missed you three, too. What have you got planned for the day?"

"Well, there is pasta for dinner and Jonny and Sherly asked for a game-night. But I think, they should have a bath before."

"Mhhm, a bath sounds nice." Da sighed, while the case hadn't been difficult, it had been outside and there had been a viciously cold wind.

"Well, why don't you draw a bath and I send one of them in to join you. I'm sure both would enjoy bathtime with their Da." Daddy smiled at his partner, who suddenly looked very eager. He watched his pupils dilate and his breathing got a little heavier.

Da nodded and went to the bathroom. He turned on the tab and put soap into the bath, before stripping. He got into the warm water and waited. Sherly knocked shyly on the door before entering.

"Don't be shy, Sherly. Come in and take of your clothes. It's nice and warm in here."

Sherly did and both sighed when she was fully emerged in the water. She settled down between Da's legs and she leaned back against his chest. He washed her hair before he washed her body with a soapy flannel, trying not to touch her already hard cock. She moaned when he scrubed her chest, the rough fabric of the wash cloth made her nipples harden. When he was finished he put the flannel aside and he stroked Sherly's cock with his left hand. His right hand flicked softly over her hard nipples.

"Please, Da. Please."

"Shhh, What do you want, Sherly?"

"You, Da. Want you inside me. Like Jonny. I'm still open a little from this morning. Please, Da, put it in. Want you so much."

With the lube next to the shampoo he slicked his cock up before slipping two fingers inside her. She was still loose but he scissored a little, he didn't want to hurt her. Then he sank into his little girl.

"So good, Sherly. I'm sure Jonny thought so, too, when he was inside you this morning. Such a good little girl. Taking her brother's cock and then her Da's. You're so lovely, Sherly. So good for Da."

He curled his fingers around her cock and rocked them both. When Sherly came, he told her again, how lovely she was, before coming inside her.

Sending her off to her Daddy, Da welcomed Jonny in the bathroom. They stepped in the shower together. He shampooed and rinsed his little one's hair before lathering up a washcloth. He ran it across Jonny's body, starting at his fingers. Slowly he made his way up both arms before washing his chest. He watched as goose pumps appeared on Jonny's arms. Then he went down to Jonny's feet, paying particular attention to his boy's toes making him giggle. When he reached Jonny's thighs and cleaned them sufficiently, Da got up to scrub Jonny's back. Finished Da kissed him and his hand travelled lower, finding Jonny's penis hard and throbbing.

Since he had just come, Da wasn't hard, so he worked his hand on Jonny's cock. Entranced by his little one's mouth, which hung open, breathy little sounds escaping. It didn't take long for Jonny to come.

Together they dried off and found Daddy and Sherly cuddled in the big bed next door. They joined them for a little while, before all heading to the kitchen. While cooking, Daddy and Da listened to their angels' chattering about what games they would play during game-night – smiling and sharing kisses over the pot of pasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is game night. It might take a couple of days for it to go up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. They are very appreciated.
> 
> If you got an idea, wish for a costume or whatever for me, please comment. I'm enjoying writing for prompts. It's fun.
> 
> Now for the next few days, I'm not going to be able to post. Sorry. I will resume Tuesday or Wednesday.


End file.
